


No One Will Ever Change This Animal I Have Become

by ArchangelOfAwesomeness



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Amputation, Cannibalism, Cute, Dahmer is a bad surgeon, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Ted and Jeffrey as surgeons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelOfAwesomeness/pseuds/ArchangelOfAwesomeness
Summary: Jeffrey Dahmer and Ted Bundy as backyard surgeons. Jeffrey's trying. He really is.





	No One Will Ever Change This Animal I Have Become

A bloodcurdling scream echoed in the dimly lit basement, floorboards groaned underneath the rushed steps of two grown men. The flame from an old oil lantern flickered as the fuel supply dwindled. The men slowed to a stop as they came across a slick of blood, slowly seeping into the cracks between the long wooden boards. The taller man, Jeffrey Dahmer, knelt down and ran his fingers through the blood, feeling the warmth and stickiness. He brought the hand up to his face and lapped up the blood with his sharp tongue, tasting the metallic sweetness of it. It wasn’t necessary but he enjoyed indulging in the taboo delights of cannibalism. 

“Enough. We’re not being paid to stand here and get STIs.” Complained the shorter yet older man, Ted Bundy, as he pushed past Dahmer and followed the trail of blood. It lead to a makeshift operating table, with an unconscious man sprawled across it, bleeding profusely from the horrific amputation of his left arm. The scream had come from him but had taken the remaining energy out of him and now he lay motionless save for the slow rise and fall of his chest. “C’mon, Little Lion.” Bundy called, glancing back over his shoulder. He rather liked the nickname ‘Little Lion’, he supposed it had to do with the fact that Jeffrey had trusted him enough to reveal his full name and Ted had thought that the name Lionel was simply adorable. Jeffrey, on the other hand, simply hated it, he supposed that it was only fair though, after all Jeffrey won’t stop calling him ‘Teddy Bear’.

Jeffrey trotted along to Ted’s side, wearing a small pout on his face. “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?” He asked, lips painted red from the blood although, if you hadn’t known any better, you’d probably just think he’d done a shitty job with the lipstick. His gaze left Ted’s eyes and travelled to the dying man. “Holy shit!” He exclaimed, a grin taking over his features. “Fuck, look at this guy!”

Ted scowled at Jeffrey and shook his head. “Remember what we’re here to do, we’re here to reattach his arm, nothing more, nothing less.” He said, giving Jeffrey a stern look. He reached underneath the table in search of the medical kit that he was told it would be there. After a moment, he found it, gripping the handle before pulling it out and roughly putting it down on the tabletop beside the man’s leg. He undid the clasps and opened it, digging around until he found a curved needle, some thick thread, a hand drill and some double sided bolts to reattach the bone. 

“Oh!!! Teddy Bear!! I wanna do it, lemme do it!” Jeffrey pleaded, bouncing up and down on the spot. He looked at Ted with big, pleading eyes. He’d never been allowed to perform a surgery. Ted would always take over. He was always more calculated and prepared. Dahmer on the other hand was much too hasty and careless. 

After a moment of consideration, Bundy sighed and nodded his head. “Alright, what could possibly go wrong?” He asked, rhetorically, handing over the bolts and hand drill to the blond. “Just be careful, alright? He’s lost a lot of blood already and, if he dies, we can kiss that twenty thousand goodbye.” 

“Yeah, yeah, just relax, I know what I’m doing. You just…I dunno, get the needle and thread ready.” Jeffrey brushed off the concern as though he was a pro that knew exactly what he was doing, he wasn’t though, he definitely wasn’t. He examined the power drill and pressed the trigger a couple of times so that he’d gotten used to the loud whirring sound.

Ted, although uncertain at first, obliged. He turned his back on Dahmer and threaded the needle, taking a couple of tries due to his slightly shaky hands. He noticed the distinct quietness of the room and began to worry, where was the sound of the drill? He decided to give Jeffrey the benefit of the doubt, deciding that he must just be figuring out how to do it or something. At least, that’s what he thought until he heard a very loud, moist-sounding slosh. He braced himself and turned around, needle still in hand, to find Jeffrey, leaning over the patient, with a soup spoon in his hand. The spoon, that seemed to mysteriously appear out of nowhere, was plunged four inches deep into the patients stomach.

“Jeffrey Lionel Dahmer!” Ted exclaimed, dropping the needle with an audible click. He wanted to stride over to Dahmer and rip the spoon right out of his hands but, despite his efforts, he was unable to move. He was forced to watch as Jeffrey dragged the spoon down the patients abdomen with so much force that the skin parted for it. The intestines turned to mush underneath the power of the spoon and, much to Ted’s horror, he saw a flicker of movement from inside the man. The hasty twitching of the lungs as short, weak breaths were taken. “D-Dahmer…he’s still alive…” Ted stammered.

A wicked grin appeared on Jeffrey’s face as the spoon movements became more rushed and resembled that of a shovel. He upturned the contents of the abdomen and tipped them onto the table, resulting in a pile of intestine, fat, meat and blood to be formed in a matter of scoops. He glanced over at Ted, allowing him to see his lust blown eyes and toothy smile. “Growing boy’s gotta eat.” He offered, his tone a mix between purring and growling. He then dropped the spoon and plunged his hand into the slush pile, grabbing a small handful of the mixture before bringing it up to his mouth and taking small nibbles of it. It was still warm and the texture resembled that of soggy weetbix. He moaned in delight, allowing the silkiness of the organs to travel down his throat. It was salty and tasted of old metal.

Ted felt his face burn hot and his vision began to dance, he felt the heat of embarrassment wash over him. He felt ashamed that he was able to kill without a second thought but the sight of Jeffrey, who was just stepping into adulthood, eating someone made his stomach churn. He shook his head and walked out of the room without uttering a word. As soon as he busted out of the room, he felt a wave of cool air wash over him, he dropped to his knees and dry heaved a couple of times before finally coming to his senses again. ‘

Meanwhile, Jeffrey slurped the rest of the guts up, making squelching sounds with each mouthful, when he’d finally finished his meal, he cleaned his hands and face, unfortunately not being able to clean the blood from his clothing. He’d have to hide that. He looked up and watched the man bleed to death, the blood dribbled from his wounds and his face paled as the life drained from his body. He scurried after Ted, slowing to a stop when he saw Ted on the ground, still queasy looking. “Hey, you okay?” He asked, hesitantly creeping closer.

Ted’s head jerked up and he turned to look at Dahmer. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He said, weakly, forcing a smile. He carefully got to his feet, clutching Jeffrey’s shirt sleeve for support. He still felt woozy, there was no denying that. He looked into Dahmer’s eyes, heart fluttering a little at the concern that was evident in those pale blue eyes. Ted smiled and stood on his tiptoes to place a delicate kiss to Jeffrey’s lips. The kiss lasted no longer than five seconds but it was still full of passion, love and a tenderness that neither Ted nor Jeffrey would otherwise exhibit. 

“I love you.” Ted said, softly.

Jeffrey blushed, smiling shyly. “I love you too.”


End file.
